


winter spice

by cutiehwi, RiikkaEmilyh



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Eventual Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, PLEASE we need more jisung smut!!!, Relay Fic, Smut, babals ilysm!!, dom!minhyun, i miss him so so much, post-jisung military service, sub!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiehwi/pseuds/cutiehwi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: just a chill winter night with a hot spicy bedroom
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Yoon Jisung
Kudos: 5
Collections: yoon jisung smut





	winter spice

this bulky boy who just laid his puffy butt on a foamy like mattress under the leather black sofa laid carelessly on his back, minding his herbal tea which he is holding. his mind drifted off blankly as soon as he sat on the couch as he is smelling the beverage of nature drifting like waves inside his sharp nose in the leaf absent landscape behind him. soon someone came behind him. jisung got startled at first, but was relieved when he saw who was the man behind him. it was his boyfriend, hwang minhyun. 

he started right away kiss jisung's neck from behind, placing the tea cup on the table so that it's not on the way. the sound of the younger's lips leaving a soft mark of his tender lips echoed through the closed room, feeling comfortable being in their own space. minhyun pulls away slowly to check up on jisung's reaction after the sudden attack. jisung gave him a smile, letting younger one know he loved what he is doing to him. that makes minhyun make more marks, not caring if someone sees. they should, he thought. jisung was his dream come true, feeling the spiky urge to kiss him more and more. as the younger is happy with the yet soft kisses, he adds more pressure and digs into the older's skin as minhyun moves higher to reach jisung's hot tasty mouth, lingering with the tea he drank moments earlier. 

as they started making french kisses, minhyun's other hand reached to jisung's shirt. he quickly unbuttoned it and started to pinch jisung's nipple. that made him moan into minhyun's mouth, jisung had sensitive nipples that made him quiver in pleasuring pain under minhyun's visible satisfaction by smirking and showing his teeth. after minhyun pulled away, jisung had the same desire to do the same thing to minhyun's body. jisung moaned cutely yet also biting his red tinted lips, seducting minhyun just like that to remove his heavy blue hoodie.

jisung started to suck on minhyun's nipples right after he threw the hoodie on the floor. he sucked and kissed them in very demanding way, only hearing minhyun moan. they also were after a while rubbing each others down there, they were horny as ever. the bedroom surroundings were shaking from the echos of the spicy climate created by the hot sweaty duo that never felt so desperate this instant.

since minhyun was physically thirsty for jisung's surprisingly long and thick member, he reassured if the oral was okay for the older. "please" was all minhyun needed to hear before he got into the work. he took jisung's member fully in his mouth, massaging it with his lips and mouth. jisung hasn't felt this good in a while, he thought it was too soon to feel his orgasm, but he couldn't help but to cum after couple of minutes. minhyun's felliato really felt like a real porn star was sucking him off so deliciously. minhyun really thought he was eating an actual popsicle while getting lost in deep and dense clouds. jisung was worried if coming inside his lover's mouth was too much, but minhyun made it clear that it was just what he needed by licking and sucking his fingers filled with cum. the shiny cum leftovers on jisung's muscular abdomen looked so pretty in minhyun's eyes, it was a sign of jisung's impatience before the younger could swallow every squirt of his cum.

after swallowing squirts, minhyun placed jisung lay on the bed. he started to take off his own boxers and was soon naked. jisung loved what he saw once again, it was a perfect cock for his hole, he thought. his brain was a total mess. the thought of a filling sensation behind him after all of the long months of jisung being away for the most tiring military service is just heaven to him. minhyun wanted to fuck his lover so badly, but before doing it, he wanted to he sure he won't be hurt. that's why he started to prep him open, fingering jisung in both loving and a teasing way. jisung was shaking when he was in all fours and he was almost losing his balance when minhyun's long fingers reached his warm opening. minhyun hummed sexily when jisung's anus warmed his 2 fingers like a glove. jisung felt like he could cum again just from feeling minhyun's long fingers inside of him. it's been so long since he had them inside him but the feeling hasn't changed a bit. as the anus was stretching out comfortably, minhyun decided to tease jisung's sensitiveness and stamina. without any warnings, he rapidly quickened the pace of his thrusting fingers, not even gradually. jisung went into a shock and moaned an octave higher. then minhyun just got his fingers out without any sign, resulting jisung to whine. jisung was seeing stars, the 'ride' was making him exhausted, but as minhyun got his fingers out, jisung wanted to get something inside of him so badly again. he rubbed himself at minhyun's crotch, making the younger know what he needed the most, moaning as well. minhyun laughed out loud at jisung's guilty pleasure but all minhyun wanted to do is to make jisung feel relaxed and satisfied. while jisung was kneeling on minhyun, he slapped and grabbed jisung's sweaty and tender ass, signalising jisung to go on all fours again as jisung wanted. jisung got on all fours, but it didn't take much time and he came again, the fingers had fucked him for so long. minhyun giggled at that and placed jisung sit in his lap, kissing his lips. jisung didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss to work off the sudden sensation of orgasm.

they explored their bare bodies with their adventurous hands, their hands found each other cocks quickly and they started to massage them at the same time. both of their heads stretched backward from the pleasure. jisung wanted to tease minhyun now so he pressed on the member with his thumb and index finger and minhyun felt a reflex in his cock where he almost came. jisung was proud to make minhyun feel so good, but minhyun made a move back at him: he started to rub his member right at jisung's ass, but not going even near inside. it made jisung impatient mess, since he wanted the cock inside of him.

"what the hell minhyunie?", jisung sounded so angrily impatient with soft moans coming through and lots of heavy breathing.

jisung wanted to be a bratty sub and demand minhyun to stuff him up. this instant. jisung being this impatient was cute in minhyun's opinion. maybe he had teased him enough, he thought and without a warning put his cock inside of his lover, smirking after it. jisung really wanted to scream when minhyun thrusted into him at one go but he bit his lip so hard so he wouldn't be heard to tease minhyun anticipating his reaction. if only he saw his reaction... after a few hard thrusts, jisung finally let go of his lower lip and moaned rhythmically along with minhyun's thrusts. being inside of jisung after all these months felt like a heaven. he wanted that jisung felt that way too and even better. that's why he started to kiss jisung's nipples at the same time when he was fucking him deep, near his orgasm. jisung's cock twitched which meant he is about to come. jisung had moved his head back again with his eyes closed and biting his lips, enough for minhyun to see.

"minhyun... can i cum on your pretty face?"  
"yes give it all!" minhyun said, but it was soon interrupted when he moaned and came inside of jisung.

jisung was surprised in a good way, getting all his lover's cum inside of him after a while was blessing. then he placed himself closer to minhyun and let him take all his cum. minhyun licked as much jisung's cum as he could with his tongue around his mouth. jisung's anus was leaking so jisung laid down, stretching his buttocks for minhyun to lick his own cum. minhyun loved all the cum he had gotten, but he still loved the most to be able to see his handsome lover beside him.

after their 3 spicy sessions, they decided to take a short nap, since they worked hard for each other for fulfilling their words, promising they will come back from jisung's long break.


End file.
